parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back (Julian14bernardino Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Lando Calrissian - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Boba Fett - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Wampa - Jano (Rayman 2: Revolution) * Capt. Firmus Piett - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) * Adm. Kendel Ozzel - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Darth Sidious - Hans (Frozen) * Captain Needa - Derek (Thomas and Friends) * Echo Base Officer - Casey (Casey at the Bat) * Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian - Neville (Thomas and Friends) * General Veers - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) * General Rieekan - Duke (Thomas and Friends) * and more Transcript *Narrator: The Star Wars (Julian Bernardino's Style) Saga continues. With a special parody adventure of Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back. Coming Soon. (Yokai is shown. Yokai, with his red lightsaber activated, leaps into action. Yokai, with his light blue lightsaber ignited, gasps and flees when Yokai hits two walls. Tadashi Hamada gulps while Honey Lemon gasps. Hiro Hamada hides. Baymax gasps as Fred peers. The heroes are captured as Hiro goes to save them. KABOOM! Tadashi takes out his gun and fires as Hiro hides when a monster appears. Hiro turns and sees Olaf. A monster flies over Honey Lemon. A fight in the galaxy is shown. A war on Hoth begins. The battle continues. As Yokai and Hiro fight, Hiro loses his light blue lightsaber, which flies out of his hand) Join the continuing story of our band of Hiro Hamada... *Hiro Hamada: I'm ready for action. (rides his pet and falls to the ground) *Narrator: Tadashi Hamada... *Tadashi Hamada: Hang on tight. *(The Tie fighters pursue the Millenium Falcon. Inside, it turns on. The Tie fighters go in pursuit. The heroes have a look around.) *Narrator: Honey Lemon... *(Honey Lemon gulps. The Millenium Falcon flies. Tadashi laughs, walking away) *Honey Lemon: I'm right behind you! *Honey Lemon and Tadashi Hamada: (fall over) Oof! Ouch! *Narrator: Introducing Mr. Dumpty. *Mr. Dumpty: Hey, what's happening? *(Mr. Dumpty goes outside. He runs and tries to open the door) *Narrator: Baymax... *Baymax: What happened? Where am I? Ugh! Huh? *Narrator: Sven... *(Sven walks by and is locked outside) *Narrator: Fred... *(Fred looks at Baymax and fixes him up. He battles the Arendelle nnd Weselton Guards and Various Humans) *Narrator: And also including Olaf. *(Hiro leaps into action. Olaf force lifts the ship) *Olaf: Help you, I will. *Hiro: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! *Yokai: I am your father. *(Fred begs to Mr. Dumpty) *Mr. Dumpty: Take it easy, Fred. *Baymax: Yeow! *(Sven falls in) *Mr. Dumpty: Uh-oh. *(Yokai, with his red lightsaber, destroys things. Honey Lemon gasps in fear. As Hiro, with his light blue lightsaber, dodges, Yokai, with his red lightsaber, swings his lightsaber and breaks an object apart. Hiro falls, letting out a Goofy Holler. KABOOM!) *Narrator: Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Note: This will use the Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered) Version footage and audio, so stay tuned. Category:Julian Bernardino